


of codewords and promises

by Gay_ass_spork



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Feels, I'm actually shit at coming up with names, hero guy is British in case I didn't say that, tags to be added cause i have zero time to post this, theres more I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_ass_spork/pseuds/Gay_ass_spork
Summary: The Cape is a code word for captured/held hostage by a hero.First actually good story E has written that's more than one chapter. But still shit.-E





	1. The Cape

It was getting late outside and Flug had been working diligently all night on his new device, ‘The Breaking Point’. He was working with earbuds in, so he hadn’t noticed the hero crawling in through the air vents. At least, not until he felt the tip of a gun against the back of his head. Slowly, he pulled his earbuds out and put his hands up.

“W-what do you want?” His breath shook as he spoke.

“I want you to call your boss down here.” The Hero had a posh british accent and sounded almost cheerful as he spoke.

Flug instantly recognized the voice as Faze, a british hero with white hair and dressed all in white. He was best known for being almost psychotic when he fought and was not afraid to kill. Before Flug had a chance to speak he heard the extremely loud sound of the gun cocking.

“Oh, and do be discreet, you wouldn't want the inside of your head all over your desk, would you?”

Flug nodded and gulped as he grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up Black Hat’s contact and sent him a message.

Hey. I finished that project you wanted. -Dr. F  
Already? Which one?- BH  
‘The Cape’-Dr. F  
There was long hesitation after the message was sent and Flug felt his heartbeat increase rapidly.

“Well?” Faze jabbed his gun at the back of Flug’s head.

“He's taking a while.”

I’m on my way- BH

“O-okay, I got him. Now what?” Faze took the phone from Flug’s hands and read the messages.

“That doesn’t look like a cape.”

“W-well that’s because i-it’s not done.” Flug let out a nervous laugh, “Aren’t you going to get rid of me?”

“I’m afraid not, doctor, you see, I’ve done my research, and you appear to be his weak spot.”  
“What?”

“Good night, doctor.” Flug tried to turn around but was stopped by the side of a gun that hit his head.


	2. Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Balck Hat finds Flug in the lab. Shit gets tense.

Black Hat was sitting in his office, doing paperwork, when he got the message on his phone.

Hey. I finished that project you wanted.- Dr. F

He raised his eyebrows, impressed that it had gotten done so fast…. Too fast.

Already? Which one?-BH  
‘The Cape’- Dr. F

His breath hitched as he read the message.

“Shit.” he muttered.

Very slowly, he typed a reply.

I’m on my way.-BH

He quickly stood up and stormed out of his office, making a straight line for the lab. He kept his calm, as to not alert anyone who might be watching that he was aware of something. As he approached the lab, he reached out a shaky hand for the door and was slightly confused when it opened before he could touch it. He stared in at the scientist, who had been unconscious and tied to a chair. His paper bag had been torn off, showing large scars across his face and a clear line of blood trailing down it. Abandoning all common sense, the demon rushed forward. He carefully examined the wound as he tapped the doctor’s cheek.

“Flug? Come on, wake up.” He nearly jumped at the sound of the lab doors slamming closed. Quickly, he turned around to see no one was their.

“He’s not going to wake up anytime soon, I hit him pretty hard.” Faze appeared in front of the door, a smug smile spread across his face.

“I’ll kill you.”

“Don't think so, you see, your little doctor, I know he's your weakness. And I have a computer system installed that will spread all information regarding that to every hero.”

“What do you want?!” Black hat snapped.

“I want all your little secrets. I have my reasons for this, but I promise that if you speak, no harm will come to your precious scientist.”

“And I why should I believe you? In case you forgot, you have no leverage.”

“Did you forget who I am?” Faze teleported just behind the eldritch and kicked him into the door, “Let's try again, shall we?”

He walked behind Flug, a knife materializing in his hand. He used his other hand to grab Flug’s hair and pull his head back.

“How about I wake him up? Show him how you will fall in defeat.” With that, he slapped Flug’s face, causing him to wake up.

“Wha-where- where am I?” He noticed his boss on the floor and the hand in his hair, “Black Hat? What's happening?” 

“We’ve been infiltrated. And now this man wants all our secrets.” Black Hat coughed as he attempted to stand.

“And you, little scientist,” Faze leaned down to his ear, “Are this _thing’s_ weakness.”

“What?” Flug stared at the hero with an eyebrow raised, “ You think _I’m_ his weakness? Umm ok, weirdo, he has no weaknesses. And even if he does, I'm not one of them.”

“Oh!~ I think your boss would disagree, wouldn't you Black Hat?”

The aforementioned demon looked away. 

“Shut up.” He muttered.

“I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.”

“Shut up.” He raised his voice ever so slightly.

“Again?”

“ _Shut up._ ” He raised it a little more.

“Once more”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ” The demon shouted as he stepped forward. 

Faze immediately adjusted the knife to a far more lethal and ready position. Black Hat froze at this, his eyes never leaving the knife that threatened to cut Flug’s throat.

“Ah ah ah, you wouldn’t want your precious scientist to get hurt, now would you?” The eldritch stepped back and the hero straightened his back, “Good lad. Back to business. I want you to give all your little secrets, and shut down your business. And if I find out that you restarted it, i will personally make sure this man is slowly ripped apart, limb from limb. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes. Promise you won’t hurt him?”

“I promise.” Faze held out the hand that was holding Flug’s hair

Black Hat reluctantly walked forward and took it. 

“Oh, but you did make one mistake.” The demon raised a curious eyebrow.

“And what’s that?”

At this, the hero pulled Black Hat’s arm and smiled psychotically. His eyes widened as he he looked up at the superhuman.

“ _ **NEVER TRUST YOUR ENEMY.**_ ”


	3. AUTHORS NOTE ABT CH. 3

okay so I may or may not have lost chapter 3.... sorry. I had it all down on paper but I think my dad threw it away. I'm so sorry and I'm gonna get it out as soon as possible. Thank you for being patient.

-E

**Author's Note:**

> I swear there's more, I just have to type it up and make some edits.
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all like it! <3 ;3
> 
> -E  
> update: so ive been procrastinating and only just finished finals last week but i may or may not have lost the papers.


End file.
